


Unexpected

by TciddaEmina



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TciddaEmina/pseuds/TciddaEmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor receives an unexpected visitor. SLASH. Set during The Lodger, Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me as I was watching DW. Sorry its not longer and all, but hope you like it anyway. Love TciddaEmina.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Craig looked up sharply at the sound, banging his head on the shelf of the fridge as he stood up from where he'd been inspecting it's content for something for dinner. He cursed under his breath, rubbing at the sore spot as he abandoned his position at the fridge, slamming the door shut as he went.

Bypassing the stairs to the upstairs flat he made his way to the front door, quickly opening both doors with practiced ease. It was probably Sophie. She said she'd come in around six and it was half five now.

Opening the door it was immediately obvious that, no, this was not Sophie but someone else completely. A man, probably about mid twenties, stood on his doorstep. Dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a form fitting emerald t-shit, his outfit hugging his body in all the right places and showing off the toned muscle beneath. All in all, he cut a striking figure with his tousled black hair and creamy pale skin. Piercing green eyes gave Craig a curious look from behind elegant rectangular glasses, giving him a cautious once over that ended with a single raised eyebrow.

He regarded the stranger, giving the unknown man a curious look when he made no move to introduce himself. "Who're you?"

"Hey- Hey! What are you doing? You can't just come in!" Craig protested as the man stepped forward, driving Craig back into the hallway as the stranger stepped around him, using the extra space to circle Craig and take a more in depth look. He hummed and haaed as he circled Craig, his eyes scanning over Craig intently before he made a confused sound and stepped back.

"You're human?" He asked, voice silky smooth. That settled it, the man was mad. First no introduction. Then he just walks into someone else's house. And now this! Great, as if the Doctor wasn't enough of a nutter now there was this guy too.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm human" He frowned, shuffling his feet nervously.

"You look human, but I've been wrong before... You're not a Raxacoricofallapatorian in human skin, are you? Slitheen? Green and Calcium-based?" The man cocked his head to the side, sending a particularly searching look at Craig's forehead. The movement displaced his messy raven hair slightly, revealing a curious scar on his forehead above his left eye. It was shaped like a lightning bolt... how weird.

"Rexofalli- What are you talking about?"Craig demanded incredulously.

"Aliens. What are you talking about?" The man shot back before turning away and inspecting the hallway, hesitating briefly when he saw the stairs, and accompanying fluffy white cat that sat on the carpeted stairs and stared at them knowingly, before continuing his spin until he was back facing Craig.

Craig frowned. "Look, who are you?"

"Not important. Is The Doctor here?" The man smirked, the corner of his mouth twisting into an expression that belied the smug feeling of 'I know something you don't'.

He reeled, trying to keep up with the man. One minute it was Aliens the next it was The Doctor."Wait what? Not important; what does that even mean?"

"The Doctor. Is. He. Here?" The man snapped, his patience seeming to wane in a single second, dropping from a vaguely amused mood to one of impatient irritation. "Well?"

Craig blinked in confusion."Yes. Yes he's here." He eventually replied, waving towards the door of the Doctor's room.

The man grinned at him, a toothy smile that slowly changing to a mischievous smirk. "Perfect" He purred, eyes gleaming with a sort of hungry anticipation. Craig knew that look, and it wasn't a look he ever wanted to think about in relation to the Doctor. Sex eyes and the Doctor. Lets never go there, Craig, ever.

In a second he turned away from Craig, sauntering over to the door and rapping his knuckles against it in the same sharp knock that had rung from the front door. A moment of silence passed in which both occupants of the hallway stared at the Doctor's door in wait. The moment passed and the door opened, revealing the Doctor in all his curious glory.

His hair was unusually ruffled, his tweed jacket missing but his bow tie was not, leaving him in his regular apparel of shirt and trousers held by suspenders. The smile on his face fell as he met the sight that awaited him at his door, his jaw dropping slightly and his eyes widening.

"Harry! What are you doing here?' He floundered for the instant it took the man, now dubbed Harry, to reach up and capture the Doctor in a scorching kiss, hands taking hold of the Doctor's shoulders and shoving the taller man backwards. Craig gasped in surprise, squeezing his eyes closed quickly and turning around. The Doctor was a cool bloke but Craig really really didn't want to see him kissing any other blokes.

He heard dragging footsteps behind him and the sound of the door slamming shut along with the Doctor's breathless shout of 'I was not expecting this!' before it was cut off by a loud moan.

Craig had heard all he needed to. He grabbed his keys and phone, shut the door to the lounge, and walked out of the house, locking it behind him. He could text Sophie and ask they hang out at her place tonight. They wouldn't want to disturb the Doctor and his... friend.

They had an agreement after all.


End file.
